


Love And Strife

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Love And Strife

Bluu waited for weeks of Leo's return she had a trick for him that took a whole year of nonstop practice. She hoped that she can surprise him and maybe win his love.  
Raph left the lair and became Nightwatcher. He rode through the streets in metal and black.  
Kayla just got dumped by her boyfriend. She was left in an alleyway alone as she sunk to the ground and cried.  
Leo arrived in New York City and instantly went to the lair to see his family.  
Bluu was already there, stepping through the entrance of the lair but with a different look. Besides the new dress, her skin gleam of rich copper and dark hair and teal eyes. No furry ears, no claws and no tail.  
Nightwatcher heard the sound of crying and parked his bike at the entrance of the dark alley.  
He follow the sound then stood in front of a crying girl.  
Kayla looked up at him and gasped scooting away from him.  
Leo looked over at her and gasped. Who was this beautiful mysterious girl that somehow found her way to the lair?  
“Uh miss who are you?”?,”he asked  
Mikey, Don and Splinter stared curiously too. Bluu allowed the awkward silence to last for one minute before giving away a hint using her familiar voice.  
“Good to see you home, Leo,”she smiled,”Welcome back.”  
Nightwatcher held out his hands then stepped cautiously.  
“It's alright Miss,”he answered,”I won't hurt you.”  
Kayla backed further away from him scared.  
Leo’s eyes widened.  
“Bluu? Is that really you?!” he exclaimed.  
Bluu blushed and toyed with her hair bashfully before nodding.  
“Woah,Bluu!,”Mikey cried.  
Don and Splinters jaw dropped to the floor.  
“Please, Miss, you shouldn't be here this late. Let me help you. “  
He offered his leather gloved hand.  
Kayla hesitantly took his hand looking into his helmeted face.  
Leo hugged her tightly to him.  
“You look so beautiful Bluu!”  
Bluu squeaked then laughed,”Arigato, I'm glad your here!”  
He helped her up then asked,”What are you doing here?”  
His free hand held her hip.  
“W-well I was left here by my ex. He dumped me and left me here.”  
Leo smiled at her and his family.  
“It’s good to be back.”  
Bluu hugged him back then the rest of his family.  
“What kind of loser does a thing like that? Someone as beautiful as you deserve to treated better.”  
Through the dark metal mask he stared down at her.  
“So much more…”  
Now Kayla was getting scared.  
“Y-yes I guess.”  
Leo hugged his brothers and his father then went to his room to rest.  
After joking with Mikey, Bluu found him in his room leaning against the frame of the doorway.  
“Need a ride?,”he offered.  
Kayla nodded.  
Leo looked up at her.  
“Hey Bluu do you know where Raph is?”  
Nightwatcher forgot that he was still holding her small hand but he lets go and walks over to his bike and pulled out an extra helmet and gave it to her.  
She shrugged,”Don't know. He always sleep until noon when I'm here.”  
Kayla put it on and got on behind him.  
Leo nodded. Suddenly he told Bluu to come over to him smirking.  
Bluu cocked a brow but she couldn't help but obey what he asks then sat on his bed next to Leo.  
He asked for what street. When she gave him the exact address, he starts his motorcycle rode down several blocks like a speed demon.  
Kayla clung on tighter to his waist scared she’ll fall off.  
Leo then pinned her down on his bed.  
“Let’s test this form out of yours shall we?”  
Her eyes widened then her mouth fell slightly before words fumbled their way out her lips.  
“Leo?!,”she began.  
He noticed then laughed. After the joyride, Nightwatcher parked his bike in front of a building. He helps her out the bike then walks her to the door.  
Kayla took his extra helmet off putting it on his motorcycle.  
“Uh I’m good now. Thanks.”  
Leo smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.  
Red flushed her cheeks visibly. Never had she kissed Leo and never had it felt so good. Her eyes grew heavy as they stared at Leo hazily.  
Nightwatcher was silent. Instead of answering, he stroked at her cheek.  
Kayla’s eyes grew wide.  
“Wh-what’re you doing?”  
Leo kissed her roughly using his teeth to bite her bottom lip to get her to open up her mouth.  
She was hesitant but couldn't resist and had to slowly open her mouth.  
He lifts his helmet halfway so that only his mouth shows then kissed hers.  
Kayla began to struggle getting her lips off of his.  
“I’m not ready for another relationship. Please just go,” she said walking through the door.  
Leo took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern.  
Bluu made a small noise as her tongue tangled helpless along with his.  
“Why?,”he asked, “When i can give you more?”  
“Because I don’t want my heart to get broken again. It hasn’t healed yet.”  
Leo growled and sucked on her tongue french kissing her.  
She whimpered and her humanlike hands rubbed at his muscles.  
He frowns then pushed his helmet down. He turns to leave.  
Kayla went inside went to her apartment and went to her room falling asleep on her bed.  
Leo danced his tongue along with hers and wrestled with it.  
She nearly suffocated wrapping her tongue with his slippery tongue and created a small trail of saliva running down the corner of her lips.  
Nightwatcher didn't leave instead he found his way into her apartment through her window and stepped into bedroom staring at her on her bed.  
Kayla turned in her sleep.  
Leo came out on top and then kissed her neck leaving hickeys in his wake.  
“Leo!,”she whined.  
He smirked at this opportunity to seize her now that she vulnerable. He took off his helmet then climbed over her nuzzling at her neck and purring at her ear.  
Kayla started to whimper in her sleep then woke up and looked up at him. She gasped.  
Leo planted kisses and hickeys on her shoulders and collarbone.  
The darkness cover his face well. He didn't hesitate to kiss her roughly.  
Bluu moaned and sighed from his touch.  
Kayla kicked him off of her running to her closet locking herself in.  
Leo took off her dress and her undergarments and then sucked on a nipple in his mouth kneading the other.  
She replied with a gasp then held his scalp moaning loudly.  
He growls and smashed the knob and ripped the door open. Nightwatcher snatched his prey and tossed her on the bed.  
Kayla was hysterical. She started to cry.  
“Why’re you doing this?! Please stop!” she begged him.  
Leo then switched nipples doing the same thing all over again to the both of her nipples.  
“Aah! L-Leo...this feels so...hngh! Good!”  
She brushed her fingertips at his smooth scalp watching him.  
“I want you,”he answered, “I want you more than he does.”  
He grabs her night outfit and tore them off savagely.  
Kayla gasped and squeaked when she felt she was naked.  
Leo smirked then sucked on her clit delving two fingers into her pussy.  
She dug her fingernails into the sheets instead. Her moans grew loudly and breathing turned to panting.  
He pins her down then leaned in a took her ear between his teeth.  
Kayla started to moan softly.  
Leo curled his fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her.  
Her back arched and she couldn't help but tremble.  
He nibbled at shell of her ear then licked over the bruises.  
Kayla mewled as she cried softly.  
Leo massaged her g spot then took them out cleaning his fingers from her cum.  
Through sweat and mist of heavy breathing looked back at keo towering over her.  
He licks more of her skin from across her cheek and throat. Nightwatcher sprinkled hickies between her neck and shoulder.  
Kayla whimpered softly as chills ran down her spine.  
Leo then took out his dick and carefully slid inside her.  
Bluu gasped sharply. His size nearly ripped her apart and tears stung her eyes as she cried his name.  
Nightwatcher finished both sides with lovemarks coating every inch of her neck and shoulders. He teased at her collar bone while fundling her heavy breast.  
Kayla yelped and gasped.  
“You don’t even love me. You just want my body.”  
Leo stopped still inside her whispering sweet things into her ears.  
“It’s ok Bluu. The pain’ll go away soon.”  
She trembled at his amazing voice. Bluu trusted him and held his shoulders granting him permission to move.  
He stopped looked at her, frowning with pain in the darkness.  
“Please get off me and just go. I’m not gonna be in a loveless relationship again.”  
Leo started thrusting into her picking up speed as he grunted.  
Her moans changed to mere screams as her body rocked beneath him.  
“Why don't you let me love you?”  
“How do I know you even love me? Raping someone isn’t love!”  
Leo gripped her hips bucking into her faster and deeper into her.  
“Leo,”she moaned, “Y-Your filling me up...!!”  
The intoxicating lust drove her experience body to insanity. She scraped at his shell drawing lines across.  
The mood was gone. He grew silent and slowly climbed off of her.  
“Why won't you answer me?!”  
Leo reached deeper into her almost at her g spot as he grunted.  
“Look, I was starting to like you. In fact too much to hurt you.”  
Bluus body stiffened then she finally came and hitched her breath.  
Kayla didn't say anything. She just looked at him.  
Leo growled as he hit her core and pounded into it roughly.  
“I want to be better than whatever that guy was but I guess I can’t.”  
He turns to leave.  
She thought she'd finished him but her stomach formed another knot.  
Kayla sighed.  
“Well first up it would help if you actually let me see what you look like and tell me your name.”  
Leo reached his high as he came heavily into her womb waiting for her to do the same.  
He stops. Nightwatcher already went ahead and tried to have sex with a human but never had he went far to reveal himself. It wasn't sure if he can tell her or not and it worried him.  
She was amazed to cum the third time after him. She clinged to him as she finishes. Her thighs slowly dripped with their mixed orgasm.  
Kayla sighed and got up and was walking to the bathroom.  
“Be a coward. Whatever coward just go,” she said entering the bathroom.  
Leo growled and then he pulled out of her panting and collapsed next to her.  
She squeaked then her body to face his and hugged him again. Her animal instinct kicked in and it made her licked at his beak lovingly and made small whimpering sounds. But then she caught herself and stopped.  
“S-Sorry, that's nonhuman of me!,”she laughed with guilt.  
He was about to leave at the window but stopped again and face the bathroom door and called,”You wouldn't loved me either way if you knew what I am!”  
He found his helmet and puts it back on.  
Kayla walked out of the bathroom and took his helmet off and slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
“You can't assume that! How dare you say that?! I would give you a chance but you're being way too stubborn!”  
Leo just chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
“It’s alright sweetheart. I love you for what you are. And that's your raccoon self.”  
Nightwatcher now known as Raph gritted his teeth at the sting from his cheek. He blinks at the short girl with confused expression.  
“You mean i don't have to look human to let you love me?,”she asked.  
Kayla huffed and walked over to a light switch and turned it on now seeing what he looked like. She sighed and walked over to him and hugged him tightly to her.  
Leo nodded.  
“Of course not! I love you for who you are and what you look like! Humans are overrated anyway,” he said chuckling.  
Her smile blossomed on her face again. She rolls on top of him to kiss him happily. As she locked her lips with his, she returned to her original form.  
“So you don't think I'm a monster or anything?,”he asked.  
Kayla shook her head no.  
“You're not a monster. It's actions that make someone a monster not looks.”  
Leo churred and kissed her neck wrapping his arms around her waist.  
She made a happy chirping noises after she broke the kiss then nuzzled under his chin. Her eyes were sealed and she fell asleep comfortably.  
He frowns from that remark.  
“I'm sorry for being worst than your ex. I wanted to make you feel good but ended up hurting you”  
Kayla shook her head no.  
“You didn't hurt me and you're not worse then my ex. He is way worse than you. Not only would he cheat on me but he would abuse me too,” she said sadly looking away from him.  
Leo closed his eyes and hugged her to him as he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
Raphs placed a hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb against hers. His other hand rubbed at her hips.  
“I won't let him or anyone hurt you again.”  
Kayla looked up at him as she started crying into his chest.  
He rubbed at her back trying to calm her down.  
Kayla stopped crying and smiled up at him.  
“I'll let you make me feel good now huh? How's that? My name’s Kayla.”  
He smiles and kisses.  
“Nightwatcher ,”he answered,”but my real name is Raph.”  
Kayla nodded and kissed his lips softly forgetting she was still naked.  
He realized. While kissing her, he squeezed at her butt with hands leading her to press her body against him.  
Kayla started to moan softly as she rubbed his leather clad plastron.  
He couldn't help but draw his tongue across her lips as he made out with her.  
Kayla gladly opened up her mouth and let him explore it.  
He churred as he tasted every ounce of her mouth. His hands hungered for the rest of Kaylas body, squeezing and crushing her soft flesh.  
Kayla mewled into the kiss rubbing his leather clad crotch area.  
He responded with a low growl but begged for it more by breaking the kiss and toying with her ear.  
Kayla whimpered and turned so that way she laid on her bed.  
Instantly he towered over her again and return his business with the next ear. Raph wanted to be turned on again and he needed Kaylas touch to do so.  
Kayla unzipped his suit and started making hickeys on his neck.  
He sighed and growled. Now we're talking he thought. He massaged her body again, mostly her womanhood.  
Kayla moaned as she started making hickeys down his shoulders.  
Raph can feel his sex growing. He bruised her neck and shoulders with lovemarks too but with more teeth.  
“Ahh Raph please! God you're so hot!” Kayla mewled.  
“You as well,”he smirks. He pushes her flat on her back so that he can play with her breasts. He sucks and lick the first one while crushing the other one with his free hand.  
Kayla whimpered holding his scalp closer to her chest as she pressed kisses to his head.  
He purred and sucked harder until her bud erects into a rosy pink. Raph switched his hand so he tasted the other soft mound of flesh.  
Kayla groaned arching her back.  
After flick his tongue over the swollen nipple, he brought his attention to ribs, then her stomach and last her inner thighs. He couldn't take his sweet time any longer not that his member throbbed painfully to be inside her womb.  
Kayla moaned again as she spread her legs open wider for him.  
Raph only sucked and licked at her clitoris and thrusted his finger inside her folds. He kept at until her walls started to clench him and he removed his finger and replaced it with his shaft.  
Kayla moaned in pleasure since she wasn't a virgin at that time. She gripped his leather clad shoulders.  
He grinded in a slow pace at first but how incredible she felt around him, he had to increase his pace. Raph breathed heavily as he slapped his hips against hers.  
Kayla mewled arching her back gripping her sheets wrapping her legs around his waist.  
He groans and cursed at himself the deeper he thrusted. His hips slapped against her in inhuman speed.  
Kayla whimpered again as she then had an idea. She put Raph in a sitting position on the bed as she sat down on his lap with him still inside her.  
He was stunned by her actions but he waste no time now that she started soaking his length. Her small body bounced up and down as he pumped her upwards.  
Kayla groaned and arched her back as she clung to him.  
“You feel amazing, Kayla, “he whispered huskily and nibbled at her shoulders again.  
Kayla straddled him riding him cowgirl style as she moaned.  
Raph grips her hips tighter thrusting deeper inside her.  
Kayla mewled and climaxed all over his member.  
He reached his peek at the nick of time and collides his orgasm with hers. Their cum dripped over the wood floors.  
Kayla moaned as she got off of Raph and laid down on her bed panting.  
Raph laid next to her and held her waist, nuzzling her neck and purring lowly.  
Kayla whimpered and nuzzled him back stroking his cheek.  
“I love you, “he muttered as he fell asleep.  
Kayla smiled at him and cuddled into his arms falling asleep as well.  
The next morning, Bluu rolled off of Leo and stretched. She opened her eyes then got up yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
The sunlight woke Raph but he wasn't happy to wake up. He knew he had to return home soon but it felt too good to abandon Kaylas embrace.  
Kayla woke up and looked at Raph smiling at him.  
“Morning Raph.”  
Leo opened his eyes and smiled looking up at her.  
“Good morning sweetheart.”  
She turned to smile back at him, her tail waved happily and Bluu leaned down to kiss the middle of his brow.  
“Morning, “he muttered. Raph buried his face in her hair lazily and hugged her a little tighter.  
Kayla kissed his cheek.  
Leo chirped and kissed her forehead.  
Bluu giggled.  
“After last night,”she answered,”It took a lot of energy from my transformation. I can transform at will when I'm not so warn out.”  
He smirked and kissed her head  
Kayla blushed rubbing his crotch.  
“You’re sexy when you smirk!”  
Leo listened to her and nodded.  
“I understand. But I prefer you this way darling. Your real self.”  
Raph purred at her touch.  
“I have to go eventually, “Raph sighs.  
“Thanks,”she said and licked across his beak again.  
Kayla sighed and pouted.  
“Please don’t go. Stay here.”  
Leo got up and went to his bathroom to take a shower.  
“I know baby, but I have too.”  
He licks and nibbles her ear and neck apologetically.  
As he rubbed at her butt he answered, “Don't worry I'll be back for this.”  
Raph gives it a good hard smack.  
Bluu can hear the shower run. She follows then stops at the door as she slowly grew hesitant so she watched him for a bit.  
Kayla squeaked and yelped blushing.  
“Hey!”  
Leo started washing his body cleaning his skin with a washcloth and soap.  
The curtains were gone which gave her the opportunity to watch every ripped muscle drench in the hot water. It made her bite lips at this little show.  
Raph chuckles and gets up. He popped a few tight muscles then walked to the pile of his gear.  
Kayla just looked at him and sighed.  
“You won’t be back will you?” she asked afraid.  
Leo smirked as he noticed her staring at him. Once he was done cleaning all over his body he rinsed under the showerhead.  
“Of course I will,”he smiled.  
He throws on his gear then zipped and lock them in place.  
Bluu switched places then stepped in and turned on the shower.  
Kayla nodded and got up and got dressed going to make breakfast.  
Leo then got out drying himself off with a towel and went to make breakfast.  
He exit from the front door instead and retrieved his bike from the alley then rode off. Hopefully not everyone was awake from home.  
She scrubbed her fur with suds and water for a full fifteen minutes then turned of the shower and walked out. She took a fresh towel then shook it around her body.  
Kayla sat down and ate her toast and scrambled eggs she made.  
Once Leo was done making breakfast for him and Bluu he saw Raph walk into the lair.  
“Where’ve you been all night? Probably out with some slut or whore getting laid,” he scoffed.  
He stopped dead in his tracks. Raphs face quickly twisted to angry and he charged at him.  
“The hell did you say?!,”he yelled.  
Bluu entered the room in shorts and one of Leo's shirts. She noticed just in time and jumped between forcing both of her hands out at them.  
Leo just smirked.  
“So I was right huh? You sink that low for a tramp I see. I bet she’s good in bed isn’t she to you?” he taunted him.  
The fire kept burning in his eyes. He snapped and pushed Bluu forcing to the floor.  
She yelped but was able to catch herself on the floor  
Leo growled at that.  
“Don’t you dare push her!” And with that he charged at Raph.  
Raph tackled Leo down and both brothers fumbled over each other along with solid punches.  
Bluu quickly got up and got out of the way. She tried yelling at them to stop but it didn't help. It only woke Splinter and their other brothers.  
Leo kicked and punched Raph.  
He returned the blows before Don and Mikey came help break them apart.  
“Who the fuck do think you are?!,”Raph snapped at Leo,”Think you can come back here and act all high ‘n’ mighty?!”  
Bluu frowned deeply but said nothing.  
“Well at least I’m not banging some slut who I don’t even know!” Leo snapped back at him.  
“Let me guess you saved her then you fucked her?”  
She couldn't bare holding her tongue. “Leo--!!,”she started but then Splinter barked,”Enough. My dojo!! NOW!”  
Mikey let's go of Raph who sucked his teeth at first but followed orders and stormed towards the dojo.  
Leo sighed and went to the dojo as well.  
Bluu never thought that Leo could ever act like that. It worried her and deepened her frown even more. She sighed then sat in Leos bedroom.  
The sounds of long harsh talking was heard from the dojo for an hour then a long silence filled before Raph stepped. Anger still pasted his face and he walked heavily to his room.  
Leo was still pissed off as well. He stormed to his room slamming the door shut.  
Bluu jumped but kept still as she watched.  
A banging sound echoed at the halls from Raph's room who was punching the walls before settling in his hammock. That asshole! He thought.  
Leo glared at the wall sitting down on his bed and sighed.  
It's scarier enough when Leo is extremely pissed. Bluu gets up and answered, “I should go, I'll c-call you when I--...”  
Raph listened to the sound of his breathing as he calmed himself down.  
Kayla ate breakfast alone wondering when Raph was gonna come back.  
Leo looked up at her.  
“Come here Bluu.”  
She was hesitant but she cautiously walked over to his side of the bed. Just an inch of space between them.  
Raph needed Kayla right now. He left the lair right before anyone could expect his absence. He climbed out the manhole and climbed buildings instead of taking his bike.  
Kayla washed her dishes in the sink and waited for him.  
Leo pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her stomach.  
“I'm sorry you had to hear that Bluu.”  
Bluu sighed at his embrace. “You didn't have to say those things,”she said crossing her arms.  
It took a couple of buildings to leap over but he found her apartment then climbed through her window. “You here baby?,”Raph called.  
Kayla smiled and heard him running over to where he was.  
“Yes I'm here sexy.”  
Leo sighed and nodded as he kept nuzzling her stomach.  
She responded with a shakier breath and had to rub at his solid shoulders.  
He smiles and kissed at her.  
Kayla happily kissed him back with passion as she missed him so much.  
“I'm sorry Bluu,” Leo said as he actually started to cry.  
Quickly she brushed his tears away with kisses as knelt to retrieve them. She gave him a smile and even a soft laugh to calm him down.  
“Just don't do it again. I know that you guys still love each other. I'm sure you can apologize to him.”  
“Told ya I'll be back, Sweetheart.”  
His kissed deepened, dipping his tongue to tangle with hers.  
Kayla moaned and nodded as she ducked on his tongue rubbing his muscles.  
Leo nodded and kissed her lips softly getting up to go apologize to Raph. But he found out that Raph was nowhere to be found.  
Bluu went back into the kitchen fixing her a cup of coffee.  
His hands squeezed at her butt, rubbing and pinching them as he grinded his lower half against her.  
Kayla just moaned again and mewled softly.  
“Raph please! No sex right now!”  
Leo sighed and went to the dojo to meditate.  
He replies with a pout for a second then laughed it away. “So what you've been up to?,”he asked.  
Don and Mikey came to the kitchen to check for Bluu. She smiled and said she was fine. They nodded sat down to join her with breakfast.  
Kayla just giggled.  
“Fuck it Raph! I missed you so much I want you right now!”  
Leo then got up and went to have breakfast as well with his family.  
Her words worked like magic. With swift ninja movements, he already pinned her against the walls forcing her legs around his waist to shoved two fingers into her flower.  
“Apologized already?,”she whispered to him.  
Kayla gasped as she moaned again holding onto his shoulders for support.  
Leo shook his head no.  
“He's nowhere in the lair.”  
“Oh…,”she replied sipping her mug,” Well, I can find him. I think I'm able to transform long enough to find him without anyone noticing that I'm a overgrown raccoon.”  
His stick his tongue back into her warm mouth again as he thrusted his fingers in and out her womanhood.  
Kayla mewled against his lips raking her nails down his shoulders.  
Leo nodded and went to go talk to Master Splinter.  
She finished her coffee before heading back to Leo's room and changed. She called that she'll be right back then left the lair. Bluu climbed out the manhole and walked around blocks in her human form.  
He broke the kiss viciously to latch his hungry mouth at her throat.  
Kayla moaned softly and her body shuddered in delight.  
Leo was now meditating in the dojo.  
Nobody notice anything unusual about her as she walked by. Bluu continued to walk after no success of Raphs were about. She came out of the movie theater when she check then a group stopped and stared at her crossing the street.  
He kept pumping into her until her body squeezed at him.  
Kayla mewled again as her body twitched.  
Leo knew something was wrong so he left the lair and went to go find Bluu disguised in a trench coat and fedora.  
The men called for her but she pretended she didn't hear them but it didn't help now that they followed her. Just a few feet away but her strong sense of smell can catch faded alcohol on them.  
Raph smirked as he felt her soaking him. He pulls his finger out to lick them off.  
Kayla blushed as she leaked cum.  
Leo watched and saw a group of guys following his girl.  
Bluu thought she could lose them in the alley and jump in a manhole so she turned around the corner. She hurries to the alley but then stop dead in her tracks when she discovered no manhole covers.  
He purred at her sweet taste. Raph waste no time as he pulled his member then entered her.  
Kayla groaned and scratched his shoulders.  
Leo then jumped into action after following them and beat them all up quickly taking her with him.  
She stumbled into his arms.  
“Leo!,”Bluu called.  
He growled then banged her against the wall.  
Kayla whimpered and arched her back.  
Leo nodded then took her back to the lair.  
When they made it back to the lair, she spoke, “I guess this tanuki magic may take its advantages. But thanks for saving me.”  
The room nearly quaked as Raph pounded her like a wild animal. He didn't cum instead he took her away from the walls then set her to the floor on fours thrusting harder again.  
Kayla screamed his name in pleasure as her body desired him.  
Leo smiled and nodded at her hugging her tightly to him.  
She kissed at his cheek then transformed to her original form.  
He grabbed her hips with both hands and struck directly to her gspot.  
Kayla moaned softly as she came all over his length.  
Leo then moved his lips down to her neck nipping and nibbling.  
She sighed then rubbed at his strong arms.  
Raph made one more powerful thrust before reaching his peak and orgasmed inside her.  
Kayla moaned then panted.  
Leo then went down and sucked hickeys on her shoulders.  
Bluu realized they were still the front room of the lair and good be caught moment.  
“Leo, “she whimpered, “Not here…”  
Soon he came down from his high then pulled himself out of her breathing heavily.  
Kayla got up and went to take a shower.  
Leo nodded and took her to his room and he climbed on top of her and he sucked hickeys on her stomach nuzzling it churring.  
She smirked then moan brushing her fingers around the back of his head.  
Raph followed. He’d like a nice shower and maybe even needed someone to “scrub her back”.  
Kayla got in and turned on the water and started washing her front.  
Leo chirped in pleasure and purred then sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
“Aaaugh! O-Ooh! Leo!,”she cried.  
Raph did wash her back massaging her slowly and coat her in suds.  
Kayla moaned in pleasure.  
Leo smirked delving his tongue deep into her then reached her core sucking at her g spot.  
Bluu hunched forward balancing herself by her elbows and gripping the sheets before moaning loudly. Her toes curled on his sides as she was about to cum.  
Now he moved his hands under her arms and reached for her tits.  
Kayla squeaked and giggled.  
Leo then took his tongue out of her pussy lapping up her cum then entered his member into her.  
“L-Leo! Baby!!”  
Her arms wrapped around him clawing his shell and shoulders.  
He bites his bottom lips and squeezed the soft perky globes in both his hands.  
Kayla mewled and rubbed his abs.  
Leo grunted as he thrusted deeper and faster into her.  
She trailed her tongue across his lips then kissed at his neck and shoulders.  
He replied with low hum and “scrubbed” her breasts some more.  
“Oh Raph please!” Kayla cried.  
Leo grinded against her and slapped his hips against hers growling.  
Bluus made even louder noises. Her small body shook against him from every thrust.  
“Please what?,”he chuckled darkly in her ear.  
“Please don't stop!” Kayla whimpered.  
Leo reached her g spot pounding into it mercilessly.  
He turns her around and kissed her roughly.  
Their forehead touched each other. Bluu closed her misty eyes and mouth his name while panting.  
Kayla kissed him back as she scrubbed his body.  
Leo climaxed his seeds inside filling her up groaning.  
Bluu gasped and ran her high over his. She sighed and her breath slowly grew calmly.  
“Kiss me?,”she asked.  
He purred as their tongues began to dance.  
Kayla moaned and wrestled with his tongue.  
Leo pulled out panting as he nodded and smashed his lips to hers.


End file.
